Borrachos y cámaras
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Luego de un día divertido, las chicas del Mekakushi-dan se topan con una escena caótica, todos los chicos estaban ebrios y armaban un desastre en la base. Como lidiarán con estos borrachitos?(Tiene de todas las parejas pero en general es HaruTaka x3)


_**Al fin pude escribir HaruTaka wiii estoy tan feliz jeje soy muy adicta a esta pareja asdsdsdsasds xD**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los sensuales personajes son de KagePro que le pertenecen a Jin o3o**_

_**y sin nada que agregar, disfruten queridos x3**_

* * *

Takane POV

Hoy para el Mekakuchi-dan era día de chicas y chicos, se preguntarán qué demonios es eso. Les explicaré, últimamente ha habido conflictos a la hora de salir, no nos ponemos de acuerdo con respecto al lugar donde iremos así que decidimos hacer el día de chicas y chicos donde nos reuníamos y salíamos. Todo normal.

El día de hoy fuimos al centro comercial, Momo, Hiyori, Mary y Ayano fueron a ver ropa, zapatos y todo tipo de accesorios similares. La verdad nunca entendí ese placer de ciertas chicas. Yo no me preocupo en ese tema, por ejemplo ahora visto una blusa de tirantes blanca con dibujos de estrellas azules, mi típico abrigo, un short gris y mi par de tenis. También están las que duran horas al peinarse, como mi cabellos se veía un poco desordenado me hice un moño simple. ¿Para qué durar horas en algo que en 30 minutos no se verá igual, es estúpido.

En fin, mientras ellas veían centenares de ropa Kido y yo nos separamos del grupo. Ella fue a ver gatos en una veterinaria cercana mientras yo fui a ver qué nuevos video juegos interesantes había disponibles. Pero de repente Ayano y Momo llegaron con una malévola expresión y me arrastraron hasta una tienda. Lo primero que vi fueron 2 torres de ropa y zapatos frente a dos vestidores donde en uno de ellos Hiyori y Mary empujaban a Kido, ella a como podía se aferraba para no entrar. Iba a lograrlo hasta que una patada de Hiyori acabó por hacerla entrar.

Por mi parte decidí no dar mucha pelea. Por lo que he visto en Hibiya las patadas de Hiyori son peligrosas y yo prefería evitarlas. No sé que era más molesto, tener que probarme toda esa ropa o la ola de flashes provocadas por las fotos que ellas alegremente sacaban. Esto es tan molesto.

-Ahh hoy nos divertimos mucho!-dijo Hiyori.

-Habla por ti-dijimos Kido y yo.

-Vamos no sean así se veían hermosas-se excusó Ayano.

-Es verdad! Nee Ayano-chan, cuanto crees que nos darían Haruka y Kano por estas fotos-sugirió Momo.

-Que ni se te ocurra o no volveré a ayudarte a pasar inadvertida y dejaré que te persiga la manada de tus fans!-amenazó Kido.

-Waa! Lider era una broma-lloriqueaba-creo que solo le podré sacar dinero a Haruka.

-Sabes Momo-chan-dije tiernamente-yo sé lo que escondes en tu computadora.

-Queee!? Como es posible-gritaba.

-Olvidas que soy la maravillosa Ene-le guiñé el ojo. Muchos hablaban de que Mary ocultaba yaoi en alguna parte pero es falso! La única que lo oculta es Momo así que no le conviene hacerme una mala jugada.

Todas íbamos bromeando de camino a la base donde estaban reunidos los chicos. Pero al llegar supongo que ninguna imaginó lo que veríamos al abrir esa puerta.

-Pero que demo…!

Habían latas de refresco extrañas por todo el lugar y los chicos se comportaban de una manera extraña, era un desastre.

-Todos estas ebrios!?-me interrumpió Ayano.

-Están enfermos?-preguntó Mary.

-No, solo están idiotas-dijo Hiyori.

-Chicaaaas! Qué bueno que están aquí ya no sabía qué hacer con ellos-decía desesperado Hibiya mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-Cómo terminaron así?-preguntó Kido.

-Creo que fue después de que Shintarou trajo un nuevo tipo de esas raras bebidas que le gustan, al parecer tenían alcohol y no lo sabía. Luego todos empezaron a portarse raro y fue difícil evitar que rompieran algunas cosas e hicieran este desastre, lo siento.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa-lo tranquilizó la líder.

-Momo-chan lleva Hiyori y Hibiya a su casa, nosotras nos ocuparemos de esto-comentó Ayano.

-Bien, vamos!

Luego de que se marcharan, las que quedamos volteamos lentamente para presenciar mejor la escena.

Seto estaba totalmente mareado tenía su cara llena de garabatos e intentaba levantarse pero siempre caía de espalda, en vez del chico rana lo llamaré chico tortuga jajaja Kano estaba acostado en el suelo murmurando quien sabe que, creo que sollozaba y abrazaba…la manta de Kido!? Shintarou estaba sin camisa sosteniendo una de las latas riendo y diciendo idioteces como: Esta soda será mi nueva diosa, aprécienla insignificantes latas de cola!

-Pff jajajajaja lo siento chicas pero tengo que grabar esto-saqué mi teléfono y empecé a grabar, definitivamente esto era oro puro.

-Takane-san eso es cruel-dijo Mary.

-No Mary, al verlo mañana les servirá de lección a estos idiotas-respondió Kido mientras se dirigía en la dirección de Kano.

-Es verdad Mary-chan, además no crees que se ven graciosos?-reía Ayano.

-Ahora que lo dices jejeje es verdad-sonrió-bueno, iré a ayudar a Seto.

La peliblanca se acercó dudosa a Seto, Ayano fue a buscar la camisa de Shintarou y Kido trataba de averiguar por qué lloraba el ojos de zorro.

-Jajaja definitivamente me divertiré con esto-me senté en el sofá donde tenía mejor visión para grabarlos, pero como no vi me senté sobre unas piernas. Era Haruka.

-Debió caer noqueado-me burlé mientras lo enfocaba con mi cámara.

-Kidooo por qué no me quieres!?-Gritó Kano de repente-yo…es verdad que siempre hago que te enojes pero…mi intención no es molestarte!-se aferró a una de las piernas de Kido.

-Pero qu- Kano! Suéltame!

-No! Kido dime que me quieres-sollozaba más fuerte. Por mi parte no podía dejar de reír.

De repente escuché un grito familiar, era Mary. Enfoqué mi cámara en su dirección y la escena que mostraba no era tan fuera de lo común.

Ella quiso ayudar a Seto a levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él.

-L-lo siento Seto.

Seto con los ojos cerrados empezó a tantear con las manos y a olfatear lo que tenía encima.

-Jeje tan suave-dio un giro y se posicionó sobre la esponjosa Mary.

-S-S-Seto!?

Lo siguiente que oí fue un leve ronquido y a Mary tratando de liberarse.

-Jajaja seguro que Seto al ver esto se avergonzará y saldrá a correr unos cuantos kilómetros.

-Waaa! Shintarou no te quites el pantalón!-gritó Ayano. Y efectivamente mi cámara y yo nos topamos con la imagen del ex hikkimori semi desnudo.

-Goshujin no hagas un streap tease tan barato!

-No es un streap tease! Es la prueba que me exigió mi diosa-dijo con pose de triunfo. No podía más, moriría de risa antes de ver sus caras luego de mostrarles el video.

Por tanto escándalo y mis carcajadas imparables Haruka se despertó.

-Takane?-se frotaba los ojos.

-Lo siento debí despertarte. Nee Haruka observa el ridículo es están haci- AH!?-una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Haruka y cuando me di cuenta él estaba sobre mí.

-Takane, tengo hambre.

-P-puedo darte algo de comer solo bájate-rogué con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Jaja para que quiero comida si puedo comerte a ti ahora mismo-susurró para lamerme la oreja. Oh no, el borracho pervertido.

-Waaa! No no no, espera!-tomó mis muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza. La cámara cayó y quién sabe qué cosa quedó grabando.

La mano libre acariciaba mi mejilla delicadamente. Y los labios de Haruka pasaron a mi cuello dando ligeros roces haciendo que me estremeciera un poco, luego poco a poco fue subiendo hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso. Era lento y dulce, duró un tiempo de esa manera, sentía que iba al cielo no lo negaré pero de repente me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que gimiera aprovechando para meter su lengua sin compasión. Podía sentir como recorría el interior de mi boca y entrelazaba nuestras lenguas.

Nuestros cuerpos exigían oxígeno rápidamente por lo que decidió separase pero no sin antes dejar un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas. Yo jadeaba y trataba de ver a otro lado avergonzada.

-Takane, no debes mirar a otro lado, debes verme siempre a mí- mi cara debe de estar como el color de nuestros ojos al usar nuestros poderes! de donde aprendió esas frases!? Tuvo que ser culpa de Shitarou y sus malditos eroges.

Mientras trataba de procesar lo sucedido Haruka decidió exaltarme una vez más pero esta vez mediendo su mano debajo de mi blusa.

-Oh no, eso no! Ayano, ayudameee!-esto debe ser una broma. Haruka tendrá prohibido tener alguna relación con el alcohol.

-Waaa! Haruka-kun no seas pervertido!-Ayano amarró su bufanda en el cuello de Haruka y lo hizo bajarse de mí.

Haruka se sobaba donde se había golpeado y miró fijamente a Ayano.

-Lo siento Ayano-chan pero esto solo podría hacerlo con Takane, pero tranquila le diré a Shitarou que no te haga esperar más-terminó con una de sus típicas sonrisas. El cabello de Ayano tapaba su expresión pero por el golpe que dejo inconsciente a Haruka asumo cual fue. Al parecer ese comentario enfureció a Ayano tanto que el resto de su ira la descargó en Kano y Shintaro para que se fueran "a dormir".

- A la mañana siguiente -

Normal POV

Luego de que los chicos despertaran adoloridos y con los típicos síntomas de una borrachera anterior, Takane no pudo evitar mostrarles el video y burlarse de ellos. Todos tenían una cara de "¿de verdad hice eso anoche?".

-Bueno Takane-chan parece que fuiste tú la que más se divirtió anoche y con compañía kukuku-dijo Kano tratando de evitar las burlas hacia él.

-No molestes y ve a lloriquear con la mantita de Kido-contra-atacó la pelinegra.

Ese día Takane, Momo y Ayano salieron a tomar un batido. El resto fue al parque de diversiones menos Haruka y Shitaro que se quedaron a jugar video juegos.

-Nee Haruka-preguntó Shintarou sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Si?

-Es verdad que no recuerdo mucho de ayer, pero hay algo que si recuerdo…

-Enserio? Qué cosa?

-Ayer…tu no tomaste nada cierto?

-…

Shintarou dejó de jugar para ver a su amigo al que se le formó una sonrisa traviesa similar a la de ayer.

-Lo sabía-suspiró Shintarou viendo de nuevo la expresión de felicidad típica de su amigo.

-Sabes, yo también recuerdo algo Shin.

-Que cosa?

-Ser un ebrio…puede ser divertido.

FIN

* * *

**_Que les pareció!? me encanta la imagen de un Haruka no tan inocente jejeje por favor dejen reviews u.u saber que opinan de mis historias HaruTaka es importante x3 y si tienen críticas constructivas para el desarrollo de esta pequeña autora mejor :D_**

**_Hasta pronto queridos! :)_**


End file.
